Jungle Fury Love Series
by leros
Summary: When everyone in the Jungle Fury team is falling in love, secrets are discovered and new rangers show up. So what happens when everyone in a team is in love? Can Jungle Fury still be a team and keep relationships?
1. Casey's and Lily's Beginnings

Disclaimer I don't own the rangers.

Plot: Casey hears Lily crying in the loft. He tries to find out why but she keep making up excuses to keep from her lies coming out. Can Casey get Lily to talk or Theo to talk and will he lie to when the tables turn onto him?

Lies

(The loft)

"Why do I lie so much? It only hurts me." said Lily starting to cry.

"Why couldn't I told him the truth that I liked him? I did the same to my family on why I skip classes, how the microwave blew up, why I failed Math and where I went at night." said Lily starting to cry.

"And now I can't even say sorry to my mom and dad. I can only say sorry to my little sister and little brother and what good that would do? I don't want that to happen to Casey. there is only one person that knows about my lies and that is Theo and he swear never to tell.'' said Lily crying now. Lily buried her head in her pillow and cried.

(The Kitchen)

Casey had just finished his shift he was about to go upstairs when he heard crying it sounded like Lily.

"Why would Lily be crying?" asked Casey to himself.

Casey headed up the stairs again.

(The loft by Lily's cot)

"Lil. why are you crying?" asked Casey.

"None of your business." said Lily stopped crying.

"I hope your not having one of those attitude changing thing again." said Casey.

''No I'm not it is just something I'm going to keep to my self for the most part." said Lily a little bit mad.

"I will find it out." said Casey.

Lily gave Casey the glare saying I'll be watching you.

(The Jungle Karma Pizza)

"Hey Theo do you mind if I can talk to you?" asked Casey.

"No my shift is over any way." said Theo sitting down.

"I was about to go up to the loft when I heard lily crying when I asked her why she got defensive. Do you know why?" asked Casey.

"I know why but I swear I wouldn't tell." said Theo.

"Please Theo." said Casey.

"I'll tell you a bit. Lily did some things in her past that she regrets, she just found out her mom and dad died and never was given the chance to say sorry." said Theo.

"I can't say any more. If you lay in your cot she will tell you." said Theo.

(The loft)

Casey went and laid in his cot.

A hour later Lily started to talk.

"Theo must have gave you a short version why I was crying." said Lily.

"He said you did some things in your past that you regrets, you just found out your mom and died and never got the chance to say sorry and I'm guessing or tell the truth." said Casey.

"When I was younger I would lie a lot because I was scared of my dad. See my dad use to hurt me, my mom and my little siblings. I'll give you some examples by lying when I skip classes, how the microwave blew up, why I failed Math and where I went at night." said Lily.

"Why do you care?" asked Lily.

"I… was just worried this would affect your ranger duties." said Casey lying and doing a very bad job.

''Don't try to lie I can tell and you do a horrible job at it too." said Lily.

"Casey I lied to you before." said Lily.

"So did I." said Casey.

"Let's keep it on the low side." said Lily.

'Lily so you admit you like me." said Casey.

"Yes I do and you admitted you like me." said Lily.

Casey kissed Lily.


	2. Theo and Pink Ranger

Disclaimer I don't own the power ranger but I do own Harmony and Jungle Harmony Breaker(I know really bad name) .

Plot: A pink ranger shows up. Theo is falling for here but soon finds out Casey and Lily our dating. Can the pink ranger bring harmony to the Jungle Fury team before Di Shi finds out? Can Theo focus long enough to save the pink ranger?

True Hearts

(Jungle Karma Pizza)

It was a slow day at the Jungle Karma Pizza. R.J. was eating a sandwich, Dominick was reading a joke book, Fran was reading a cook book, Lily was playing cards with Casey and Theo was looking out the window.

"Theo want to play cards?" asked Lily.

"No." said Theo not even looking at her.

Lily got up and sat by her friend.

"What is so fun about looking out the window?" asked Lily.

"Nothing but I have a feeling that some good and bad things will happen today." said Theo.

"I'll let you be with your thoughts." said Lily going back to her card game.

Soon the phone rings.

"Hello this is the Jungle Karma Pizza how may I help you?" asked Fran.

At first there was no answer.

"I small pizza." said a girl.

"What kind?" asked Fran.

"I don't know what you have." said the girl.

"Cheese, pepperoni, egg, sausage and carrot." said Fran almost throwing up at the end.

"Just cheese please." said the girl.

"All right." said Fran.

"Where are you?" asked Fran.

"A believe it's a motel a mile or so away. I'll be outside" said the girl.

"We'll try to get your food to you." said Fran as she hanged up.

"Any one want to make a cheese and try to find a girl at a motel a mile away?" asked Fran.

"I will." said Theo.

Theo made a cheese pizza and went on the business motorcycle.

(The Motel)

Theo seen a girl sitting on a picnic table.

"That must be the person." said Theo turning into the motel.

"Flying Flamingo wired name." said Theo as he parked on to far from the girl.

''Are you the one who order this pizza?" asked Theo.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't say the name. I wasn't thinking. When I don't eat I forget things." said the girl.

"Here it is." said Theo.

The girl paid the bill and tipped Theo as she went to go into the room she dropped her purse.

Theo picked it up and everything fell out when he picked up her divers lesions he notice she was seventeen and the home town was Ocean Buff, California and he also found a letter.

Theo read it.

_Dear Harmony,_

_I know I'm dieing. I want you to find I friend of mine at the Pi Shi academy. Tell Master Toe that Master Ka sent you. You all ready know you were born in Ocean Bluff ,California in the U.S.A. Please keep control of your Flamingo spirit._

Theo picked up Harmony's stuff and knocked on her room door.

"You dropped this." said Theo when Harmony opened the door.

"I was wondering where that was." said Harmony.

"Do you know by chance where the jungle is?" asked Harmony.

Theo showed his Pi Shi student I.D. card.

"You must be students of Master Toe." said Harmony.

"Was a student of Master Toe. Di Shi was release and killed him and he only remains in spirit form." said Theo.

"I'm Harmony from Jedi Wing academy from China. I'm the very last student of the academy. Everyone was killed by a strange disease. I was born here but when my mother died I was sent to China to be raised by Master Ka. They never found my father so I was raised in China. So what do I do now." said Harmony bopping on a chair.

"I have a new master so I'll tell him about you and I'll let you know what he says." said Theo.

"Thank you. I know you read that letter." said Harmony.

"I don't care." said Harmony.

(Jungle Karma Pizza)

"She gave me Chinese money any one know how to change this to American money?" asked Theo.

"Yes here." said R.J.

"Thanks." said Theo.

"If she is Chinese how was she able to speck such good English?'' asked Fran.

"I found out that Pi Shi isn't the only Spirit Academy." said Theo.

"She is from an spirit academy in China. Her whole academy died of some strange disease. She is the only survivor. Her master sent her to find Master Moe or as she called him Master Toe it was very different. I had to tell her Master Moe is only in spirit form. She doesn't know what to do. I believe that she only bought a one way ticket to the U.S.A." said Theo.

"She must have the spirit of the Flamingo. Meaning Lilly you won't be the only girl on the team." said R.J.

"Yeah." said Lily.

"I thought there is seven teammates in this team." said Dom.

"There will be." said R.J.

"It will be even more crowed." said Casey.

"No it won't because they next one has a place to live so that one won't be living in the loft but this one will." said R.J.

So we not only will have a new ranger we will have a new roommate and co worker." said Fran.

"don't worry Fran she won't have to leave as much. Only if Di Shi get more powerful it might only be for a few days or weeks but she'll be need so you'll have help." said R.J.

"Good." said Fran.

"Go get her." said R.J.

So Theo left but tock the business jeep.

(Flying Flamingo Motel)

Theo knocked on Harmony's door.

"Come in." said Harmony.

When Theo came in Harmony was combing her long straight black hair and then but it in two twist buns.

"My Master R.J. said you can stay with us." said Theo.

"There was no one at the front desk so is this even open?" asked Theo.

"No my Master owned this place." said Harmony.

"I'm sorry that I gave you Chinese money. I do have American money that was the last of Chinese money I had." said Harmony.

"You do talk.'' said Theo not meaning to say it out loud.

"I talk a lot when I get nervous." said Harmony getting up.

"What was it like growing up in China and being raised by a Master?" asked Theo.

"Hard. We had little money. I had to train hard. Nothing but the best was excepted, school was most important I never failed a test. Sports were very important too. I was taught Archery, shooting, gymnastics, kayoing, karate, fencing and track. I was taught how to cook, fish, read, write and how to do math. I was training for the Olympics. I was going to do gymnast." said Harmony.

"You can still do it." said Theo as he looked into Harmony's dark drown eyes.

"I won't get on the U.S.A. team." said Harmony.

"Just go and show them what you can do." said Theo.

The five foot five American Chinese girl seemed a even height to Theo.

Harmony finished packing. She didn't have much. Her Chinese shirt and long skirt, Chinese dress was folded neatly into her suitcase, twenty some panties and ten bras in her tiny suitcase.

(The Jungle Karma Pizza)

Harmony looked scared of all the people then she is use to but soon realized it was safe.

"I'm R.J. what is your name?" asked R.J.

"Harmony Kwan. I'm the daughter of two power rangers. M mom was the first yellow ranger and my father was the first blue ranger.'' said Harmony.

"My mom died in a car crash in 2001. I was ten years old. I was token in by Master Ka the ambassador of the Jedi Wing academy. My dad wasn't found any where on Earth so it is most likely he is some where in space." said Harmony.

"My mom was Chinese, my dad is American." said Harmony.

"What is your I.Q. number?" asked Fran.

"250" said Harmony.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Nothing less was expected of me. That's not all I did lots of sports meaning archery, shooting, gymnastics, kayoing, karate, fencing and track. I have been training for Olympics in gymnastics." said Harmony.

Fran left to go home, Dominick when to bed, Casey and Lily talked upstairs, Theo was heading upstairs and R.J. and Harmony talked.

"You will be our Rookie pink ranger as you all ready know but you will also need to work here too." said R.J.

"That is fine. One thing I'm good at is cooking." said Harmony.

"Your training for the Olympics." said R.J.

"Yes I'm going to try to get onto U.S.A. Olympic team while being a ranger should be easy." said Harmony.

"That blond haied girl is Lily, the brown haired boy is Casey and the blond haired boy is Dominick or as he likes to be called Dom. I forgot the brown haired girl is Fran. Casey and Lily are dating so be ready for hell when Theo finds out." said R.J.

"I can hopefully bring harmony to the jungle.'' said Harmony.

Soon they heard yelling upstairs.

(The Loft)

Theo, Casey and Lily were fighting and poor Dominick had his pillow over his head. Once Harmony was un packed she went over to try to get peace.

Harmony whistled so loud it shut them up all.

Harmony walked off humming a Chinese song.

All night the boys fought.

Lily ran into the bathroom crying because her two best friends were fighting. Harmony talked to her and got her to sleep.

(Early The Next Morning In The Loft)

Lily gave Harmony some normal clothing as a welcome gift. Dom., R.J., Casey and Lily were eating briefest. Harmony was on the deck singing the Chinese national anthem when Theo woke up.

"Good Morning Harmony." said Theo.

"Good morning Theo." said Harmony.

"Shouldn't you be eating?" asked Theo.

"I'm not hungry." said Harmony.

"You miss China." said Theo.

"Yeah. I know this is what my mom wanted but it seems so crazy.' said Harmony.

"Are you still going to try for the U.S.A. Olympic team?" asked Theo.

"Yes, I all ready did that late last night and made it. So I'll be going to Sydney, Australia for the Olympics while being a ranger." said Harmony.

Casey and Theo started to fight downstairs when a new monster came and kidnapped Harmony.

Lily heard a slight screamed and went upstairs. Harmony was gone and the monster had came back after bringing Harmony to Di Shi.

Lily screamed and the boys ran upstairs. Theo notice that Harmony was gone and the other chased off the monster.

"Was Harmony here when you came up here?" asked Theo.

"No. I heard something and came up here. It was looking for some thing that I just found.'' said Lily un rapping a yellow bandana.

"It is her mother's morher/power coin and a yellow family necklace.

"What would it want with this things?" asked Lily.

"To recreated Trinity Kwan or Trini and make her evil. In the necklace is Trini's soul." said R.J.

"Meaning Di Shi has Harmony." said Theo. Then Trini's spirit came out of the necklace.

"Do not be alarmed. I'm here to warn you that Di Shi has Harmony. The good thing she can't turn evil because she was born with a pure heart meaning she can't turn evil." said Trini disappearing into the necklace.

R.J. sent Theo to save Harmony.

(Di Shi's holding cells)

Harmony was starting to cry out of fear.

Theo got threw Camille and the new monster.

Theo got the cell door open.

"Theo." said Harmony running to Theo.

"Shh." said Theo kissing Harmony.

Theo got Harmony to safety.


	3. Dom and Gold Ranger and RJ and Fran

Disclaimer I don't own the ranger.

Claimer I own Melissa, Harmony's moves, Harmony and Veronica.

* * *

Danger And More Help.

(The Park)

Fran was reading a adventure book.

"I wish I could have adventure like this ." said Fran.

(Di Shi's lair)

"Go you the park and capture the Jungle Fury's good friend Fran." said Di Shi.

"Yes Master." said Camille.

(Jungle Karma Pizza)

"Oh Great Camille is after Fran!" yelled R.J. down the stairs.

Since the restaurant wasn't open for a hour everyone left. R.J. gave Harmony her pink Solar Morher.

The ranger went to the park.

(The Park)

"Fran get out of here." said R.J.

Fran tried to get away but couldn't.

Harmony used something never seen before by this team.

"Wing Attack, Tornado Spin and Sonic Vocals." said Harmony doing three things at the same time with perfection but it wasn't enough. Camille blasted Harmony into a metal pole she didn't get up. Theo helped Harmony up.

"I really hate reptiles." said Harmony.

Dom., R.J. and Casey tries to attack Camille with no luck. Then Theo and Lily tried only to tossed around. No one seen where Lily was. Lily was stuck in a tree. Theo hit the monkey bars Harmony tried again with Kung Fu but hit the same metal pole but harder and faster and was de-morphed. Harmony didn't get up but tried to trip Camille only to be blasted into the pole again leaving Harmony hurt badly then out of no where a blast knocked Camille. Every ranger was down or hanging.

"Hey what was that." said Camille getting up.

They notice it came from behind a tree.

Camille fired at a limp so it would fall on who every fired.

a woman form a motorcycle who still had her helmeted on.

"I don't think so." said this woman basking Camille's gun out of her hand.

"Remember me.' said this woman.

''Crap the Gold ranger." said Camille.

This lady heard the shoot that still hit the limb. She used her metal force filed to protect who was behind the tree. Camille vanished but showed up again when the lady was looking. Her helmeted fell off.

"Little sis." said Camille.

"How does it fell now big sis to be fighting me?" asked the lady.

got up in heart beat.

The lady got up and walked near the tree.

"Mommy.'' said a little girl coming out from behind the tree.

"Veronica baby don't run off again like this please. Where did you learn such aim and how to use a blaster?" asked the lady.

"I got it from doing archery." said Veronica.

Fran had ran off to restaurant. The branch that Lily feet where caught broke she was going to hit the ground head first from twenty fee but something stopped falling and was gently was placed on the ground.

"Good work Veronica." said the lady knocking Camille to her back.

"Your just like mom a slut and a daredevil." said Camille.

"So what your like a dad a murder and drunk." said the lady.

The brown haired lady with natural red highlights and five foot eight lady had Camille where she could fight back.

"Your still the hot tempered, strong willed, smart, suborn, crazy, daring and mouthing lady you always where." said Camille.

"To scared to ever say what was on your mind.'' said Camille.

"Melissa Nina Parker your still as defenseless as you were as a child. Scared of me but wouldn't hurt me." said Camille as she vanished back to Di Shi.

Dominick and R.J.'s mouths were open.

"Dom. and R.J. nice too see you too." said Melissa.

"We didn't know you and Camille were sisters." said R.J.

"Not real we are long lost sisters. We have the same mom but not dad. My mom had knack to cheat on anyone she was married to. Camellia blamed me for everything. I never knew my real father. Camille's father killed my mom. She should have been in collage but she left me on the streets. Then Master Moe found me and tock me in. Now I've master my natural powers. But then ended up with her." said Melissa.

"Didn't you have cancer?" asked R.J.

"I did but I soon was cured. That is how found I was pregnant. Then afterwards I made to U.S.A. Olympic team doing gymnastics and archery. I brought gold from gymnastic twice and sliver one year in archery and the second time got gold. Then I retired being Olympian and became a Olympian official and coach. Also I was nurse but quit to home school her." said Melissa.

"I been teaching Veronica in gymnastic and archery. She asked me to teach her them at age four. She is now six." said Melissa.

Veronica did a double flip and then a black flip landing in on her feet.

"She can do anything she wants." said Melissa.

R.J., Casey, Dom., Theo and Lily got up but Harmony still couldn't get up.

"Explain." said Lily.

''She was out third teammate. The first and only gold ranger of Pi Shi academy." said R.J.

"She was raised by Master Moe and was the best student ever. I don't know if she still is." said Dom.

"I left because of my dreams and cancer. Master Moe made me chouse. I left on bad terms with him as always. We never seen eye to eye." said Melissa.

"Need anything I'll be a mile away at my little gym I have training her and most likely out side improving her archery." said Melissa about to leave.

Theo tried to help Harmony up but soon she he did she fell again.

"She only has a bused hip." said Melissa healing it with her healing powers.

(A hour Later At Melissa's Gym.)

''Hi Harmony." said Melissa as Veronica was beginning.

"Can I watch?" asked Harmony.

"Sure." said Melissa.

Veronica did every gymnastic thing there is perfectly.

"Wow she is good." said Harmony.

"She loves doing it." said Melissa.

"Onica. got practice your archery." said Melissa.

"What is it like in the Olympics?" asked Harmony.

"Fun. hard and completive." said Melissa.

"I made it one the U.S.A. Olympics for gymnastics and I was hoping you'll train me." said Harmony.

"Can you handing being a ranger and Olympian? Can you handing billons of people watching you? Can you handle frailer? Can you win? Are you determent enough? Do you mind Veronica watching you because at age eleven she is going to try the Olympics." asked Melissa.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and no." said Harmony.

"Did they give you a nickname let?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah Harm Melody because I'm always in harm and I do it in melody. Theo doesn't call me by it tough." said Harmony.

R.J. use to call Miss Kitty Cat or M.K.C. Dom. never did it not wanting to get me mad. Back then we were dating. How else in the hell did I end up with a six year old daughter with such personality. She got the good side of both of me and Dom. in her. I need to gat him over here and tell him." said Melissa as she heard Veronica scream.

"Veronica!" yelled Melissa.

"Crap Di Shi." said Melissa about to cry.

"You better come with me back to the Jungle Karma Pizza so we can tell the others." said Harmony.

Both Harm. and M.K.C. left.

(Jungle Karma Pizza)

The Jungle Karma Pizza had just closed.

"Bid issue." said Harmony.

"Di Shi got Veronica when I wasn't with her." said Melissa about to cry.

"For sure." said R.J.

"Yes I have footprints in the back yard." said Melissa.

"I'll go and make sure." said Dom.

"All right at lese I know she won't lie to you me maybe." said R.J.

(Melissa's Gym/ House)

"Your right." said Dom. looking at the footprints.

"You could have stayed at the academy." said Dom.

"No I couldn't. Even though my caser would be cured and doing the Olympics while being at the academy but not raising a kids at the academy. If Master Moe found out he would have killed me. He made me chouse so I did but I'm still a master because I spent most of my life there." said Melissa.

"Dom. listen to me don't freak out." said Melissa.

"Veronica is also your daughter too." said Melissa.

"It is obvious because her bravery at that battle and I knew you didn't cheat on me. On the way back to Jungle Karma Pizza R.J. said I bet Veronica is yours." said Dom.

Then Dom. and Melissa saved their daughter and was in bed. Dom. made out with Melissa surprising her a bit.

"Sorry too quick?" asked Dom.

"No I just was surprised." said Melissa still shaking from Di Shi knowing where she lived.

"It is okay Melissa." said Dom.

Dom. stayed till Melissa fell asleep then left.

(The Jungle Karma Pizza)

Dom. walked in on Fran and R.. kissing but got by them without notice.

(The Loft)

Theo, Casey and Lily were asleep.

"I guess she told you Harm." said Dom.

"Yeah." said Harmony.

Harmony fell asleep.

When R.J. finally came up he face was red when he seen Dom.

"Sorry you seen that." said R.J.

"Trust me I've seen worse. We were right. Veronica is mine and Melissa's. I had to stay there until Melissa fell asleep because she was so scared that Di Shi would come and harm her and Veronica. nothing else happened." said Dom.

"Good night bro." said R.J. getting in his cot.

"Good night bro." said Dom.


	4. Relationship Trouble

Disclaimer I do not own Casey, Theo, Lily, R.J., Dominick, Aisha, Kimberly, Katherine, Tommy or Rocky.

* * *

Claimer I do own Melissa, Harmony, Veronica, Melissa's and Harmony's moves. I also own Karen, Isabella and Peter.

* * *

Relationships Tears Teams Apart

(Jungle Karma Pizza)

Every ranger was fighting even Fran were fighting when someone broke.

"I give up!" yelled Harmony dogging a glass plate thrown by Casey meant for Lily.

"Shut up!" yelled Fran trying to read.

"You shut up Fran!" yelled R.J.

"Theo stop yelling at me because I don't know what I did wrong." said Harmony.

"Waking me up in the middle of the night because you couldn't sleep. Like a little child!" yelled Theo.

"It wasn't my fault, leave me alone!" yelled Harmony back to Theo running up to the loft.

(The Loft.)

Harmony started to cry so hard she all most choked.

"I need to call 'aunty' Aisha," said Harmony crying.

Harmony dials Aisha's number.

(Desantos household)

Aisha picked up the phone before anyone else.

"Hello this is Aisha Desantos speaking." said Aisha.

"Aunty Aisha this is Harmony Kwan." said Harmony still crying.

"Harmony what is wrong?" asked Aisha.

"Since you replaced my mom as yellow ranger I can tell you this. I joined the Jungle Fury. I am pink ranger. However, I have also have a relationship with one of the other rangers. Now yellow, red, blue, purple, white rangers are fighting and our ally Fran are all fighting. I'm worried if there is trouble well be fighting during battle and one of us won't come back alive.," said Harmony.

"Me and Uncle Rocky will come and get things straight. We'll also bring Aunty Kimberly, Uncle Tommy, Aunty Katherine, Karen, Isbell and maybe Peter.," said Aisha.

(Jungle Karma Pizza an hour later.)

Kim., Kat., Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Karen, Isabella and Peter came in. Kat. Grasped her son Peter's arm not wanting him to get too far away.

Aisha was watching her five-year-old daughter Isabella and Karen.

"Aunt Aisha, Uncle Rocky, Aunt Kimberly, Uncle Tommy, Aunt Katherine, little Peter, Karen and Isabella." said Harmony.

Kat. Was worried her three-year-old son would be scared of Harmony but he was not.

"How's the ice princess?" asked Harmony.

"Good." said Isabella.

"And my nature princess?" asked Harmony.

"As happy as a humming bird" said Karen.

The Jungle Fury team went quiet.

"You don't even have to say a thing to stop the fighting.," said Fran surprised.

"The old relationship syndrome." said Kimberly.

"What is does that mean?" asked Lily.

"Transition from pink ranger language it means when ranger have relationships and start to fight with each other.," said Aisha.

"Oh'." said Lily.

'I'm Aisha Desantos or when I was a ranger Aisha Campbell. Second yellow ranger. Replaced Trini Kwan or Harmony's mother." said Aisha.

"I'm Rocky Desantos, second red ranger, replaced Jason Scot. I known Aisha since the second grade that is why when I told my best friend Adam Park that we were getting married six years ago he was not surprised. He known me since first grade and Aisha since second grade." said Rocky.

"I'm Kimberly Hart, first pink ranger, Trini best friend and Aisha's best friend too. I did date nut head over there until I decided a long distance relationship didn't work with me.," said Kimberly.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, first green and white ranger, third red ranger, Dino Thunder black ranger. Sadly, I dated dizzy Kim and hippy Kat. over there. Nether reationship worked so I moved on and is now marring my friend Hailey.," said Tommy.

"Lastly I'm Katherine Hilliard. Second pink power ranger. I am surprise Kimberly did not insult me too. For your information, Tommy I am not a hippy no was I ever. I left it after a year of his idtiousy. My second realtionship did good and I ened up with him but my boyfreind was killed at war last month. They all call me Kat. too because under a spell I became a cat." said Kat.

"When it comes to relationships me and Aisha are the best to ask we've been married for five years. We do have fights but we make it because we know it is possible.," said Rocky.

"Most of are fights are because Rocky does something stuiped." said Aisha.

"Or if Aisha works overtime and wachs the kids after work and if she is realy tired and crappy." said Rocky.

"I use to get so mad when she got up in the middle of the night and wake me up but then one day when we 'sleeping' someone tried to brake in. Aisha heard the window in the downstairs bathroom brake and woke me up. Saving our kids life, our life and our family's safety. Never agein did I mind her waking me up in the middle of the night." said Rocky.

"I remember back when I dated Kimberly and I was fiving my parents sink while she was studying and she yelled at me for being lould so I stop sqewing around but I still yelled at her for complaining but later we both felt so bad we both apologized to each other." said Tommy.

"I remember with my last boyfriend when I told I was pregnant he didn't know what to. Then when he told me he was called to duty I got so mad. We got into a huge fight and I thought he would kill me but he later apologized for his behavior." said Kat.

"Harmony me and Rocky waited to say this because we didn't want you to be the last to know." said Aisha.

"Come on I hate this game." said Harmony.

"I'm pregnant again." said Aisha very scared.

"I'm happy long as I don't have it baby-sit it everyday." said Harmony.

"I promise because if I need to I'll put it or its in daycare." said Aisha.

(Ten Minutes After The Former Rangers Left)

"We all were idiots." said everyone.

"Relationships can really tear a team apart." said Melissa.

"Taking about ripping." said Dominick farting.

"Dom.!" said girls leaving the room.

"Good one." said the boys but staying .


	5. Savior Kids

Disclaimer I don't own Lily, Theo, Casey, R.J., Dominick, Ocean Buff, Jungle Karma Pizza or New Teck City, Di Shi or Camille.

* * *

Claimer I do own Harmony, Melissa, Harmony's and Melissa's moves, Leah, Chun Hei, Chun Hei's powers and H.S.P.

Help! Ranger Down!

Melissa had a meeting in New Teck City, New York so she is gone of two weeks so it was lot of pressure on the team.

Lily was so tired she nearly fell over a chair as she made her way to the kitchen. Theo was sleeping in the loft. R.J. was watching TV. Dom. was out making a delivery. Fran was home sick with the flu. Harmony was the cashier for four hours. Casey was cooking leaving Lily to waitress during the lunch rush alone.

(Jungle Karma Pizza)

"Lil. are you okay?" asked Harmony giving someone their money.

"Yes but I'm so tired." said Lily getting up.

"You have one more hour." said Harmony.

"I can make it I hope." said Lily.

(The Jungle Karma Pizza Kitchen)

Lily stumbled in the room.

"Lily you scared me." said Casey.

"Sorry, I have more orders." said Lily as she limped a little.

"Are you okay?" asked Casey noticing that she was limping.

"Yeah a tripped over a chair. I must have twisted in a little." said Lily.

"Just remember you have one more hour of this hell." said Casey.

"All right." said Lily leaving with the food.

(A hour later in the Jungle Karma Pizza)

"Now you get here." said Lily as Dom. walked in.

"I got lost." said Dom.

Theo just came downstairs of his shift. R.J. was right behind Theo.

Lily and Dom. were in a argument.

"Casey you need to come and clam Lily down." said Harmony who was about to blow if the arguing didn't stop.

Casey came in and grabbed Lily.

"Lil. calm down. Your shift is over just go and sleep." said Casey stopping the fighting.

Lily went up to the loft to cool down.

"Where were you?" asked Casey.

"I got lost." said Dom.

R.J. laughed at Dom.

"I wasn't expecting to have Lily yell at me." said Dom.

"She has been up since two working and she isn't use to it." said Harmony standing up for Lily.

"And you are." said Dom.

"Yes. I did since I was two. And I still do because of gymnastics." said Harmony.

"Who cares? Let's get going.'' said Theo.

"Dom. you stay here to wait, Harmony stay where you are, Theo you deliveries and I'll do cooking so Casey your shift is over." said R.J.

(The Loft)

"Lil. what was that?" asked Casey.

"I don't know I'm very tired." Lily.

"Then go to sleep." said Casey.

"Okay." said Lily heading to her cot.

(Later That Day In The Loft.)

The boys went off to golf.

Harmony was doing a handstand.

"God it is all ready five. I've been sleeping since two. That's three hours." said Lily getting up.

"My hole sleeping routine is sewed." said Lily.

"The boys left a hour ago." said Harmony getting on her feet.

"And there is trouble." said Harmony.

Lily and Harmony headed to the trouble.

(The Town Market)

"Camille." said Harmony.

"The little pink and yellow rangers. Where is your boys?" asked Camille teasing the girls.

"None of your business." said Lily.

Not a second later Lily was knocked out and thrown and hit a tree stump going into light coma. Harmony tried to protect her un-morphed friend but was knocked out too and thrown into a metal light post but she was okay until Camille showed no mercy and shot Harmony in the arm. Camille left. Right before Harmony passed out from losing so much blood she seen two children's shadows.

(The Loft Fifteen minutes later)

"Lily and Harmony are gone." said Casey.

"They didn't call." said Theo looking at his phone.

"They left a note." said R.J. talking in off the top of the TV.

"They said there was trouble at City Hall. They think it is a rally or bid fight. If they aren't back by you guys get back it means something happened. We would have called but are cell phones or communicators work." said R.J.

"Me and Theo will go." said Casey.

(City Hall)

Harmony woke up with pain.

"Who are you?" asked Harmony seeing this Hispanic girl.

"Leah Maria Lopez." said the Hispanic girl with a Porto Rican accent.

"Where is your parents? Can you get help? Where are you from? Where do you life?" asked Harmony.

"My parent's are dead. I can help so there is no need, I'm form Porto Rico and live at a plantation owned by this evil people called Camille who in Chameleon and Di Shi who is a beast/ human." said Leah.

"This is my Chinese friend Chun Hei." said Leah pointing to the small girl.

Leah healed Harmony's arm using her healing powers.

Chun Hei walked over to Lily. She used super strength to get the branch off Lily, used her physic powers to tell that Casey and Theo were coming and told Leah by only using her mind.

"Your friends are coming C.H. told me so." said Leah as Casey and Theo showed up.

"Who are you." said Casey rather loudly and hash to Chun Hei who got scared and ran to the older Leah.

"She doesn't know how to speck good English. She can't really speak." said Leah.

"Who are they?" asked Theo much nicer.

"Leah Lopez and Chun Hei…" said Harmony not knowing the last name.

"Win.'' said C.H. stumping to speck.

"Leah saved by life and Chun Hei was trying to helping Lily." said Harmony.

"They have powers too Leah heals people, Chun Hei has lots of powers." said Harmony.

"She has super strength, physic powers, she can talk to people by only using her mind, mind control, slowing time and moving things with her mind. Not only all that she is a super genius.'' said Leah.

"She saved me from being killed at the plantation." said Leah.

Casey left to get Lily back to the loft.

"Plantation?" said Theo.

"Di Shi and Camille have a plantation of kids. They must be training them to be evil." said Harmony.

"Do ether of you remember you parents?" asked Harmony.

"My parents were masters. My mother Master of the Sea and my father Master of Fire. My parents died in a fire. I was a mouth old when Camille stole me and killed my parents. I think there were killed." said C.H.

"My parents Lara her maiden name was Desantos my father's name was Ken. My dad was a scientist my mom was a Marshal Arts teacher. By age four I was a black belt. I was very smart too my IQ is two ninety. My dad died in a explosion Camille killed by mother who was protecting me. I was six years old then." said Leah about to cry.

"How old are you both?" asked Theo.

"I'm thirteen she is eight." said Leah.

"Fran could take them in" said Harm.

"Where your parents part of any group?" asked Theo.

"Order of The Claw." said both girls.

"Okay come on. It is okay.'' said Harm.

"I'm in the Order Of The Claw." said Theo.

"You can take me Camille can control me. I could kill you all. I'm bait from you rangers. If that fails I'm a bomb waiting to exploded." said Leah.

Harmony used her special power meaning controlling war bombs, weapons and plans to shut off the bomb and C.H. used her powers to make a mind control force filed making impossible for Camille to control here.

Fran tock both girls in.

* * *

(Author's Note: H.S.P. means Harmony's special powers. I'm starting another story and school is coming soon so my updates will be slower.)


	6. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note

I'm plum out of ideas for this story. I may have to but it on hold. Sorry but I have no ideas what so ever. Please people out there help. I only have ten days before I have to go back to school. So it will be very slow sorry. It may ened up one update per month while I have school but they may be better i hope. So help me out people I'm desperate.

leros.


End file.
